Modern Day - Day 33
or or |Zombie = or or |FR = A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A Money Bag |before = Modern Day - Day 32 |after = Modern Day - Day 34 |Diff = Varies}} Modern Day - Day 33 is the thirty-third level of Modern Day. Just like the previous level, this level is divided into three random boss fights, where one Zombot is selected randomly, and lets the player battle the selected Zombot. The Zombots that the player may encounter on this level are the Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Zombot Dark Dragon, and the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Difficulty *The difficulty of this level varies hugely, as the plants that are given could obtain advantages and/or disadvantages from the respective boss battle. **Additionally, the pattern on which the Zombots call for zombies differs from their previous encounters. *In Zombot Tomorrow-tron's battle, you are given more Power Tiles than the previous battle. To further balance the gameplay, the player is provided with Plant Food more often. *In Zombot Dark Dragon's battle, the player is given Guacodiles and Banana Launchers as a counter for Jester Zombies. The player will not be given Magnet-shrooms, though. *In Zombot Sharktronic Sub's battle, you are still given powered Lily Pads, in order to allow the player to still plant on aquatic tiles. In addition, the game provides the player Shrinking Violets to aid the player due to the difficulty. As a downside, the player isn't given Tangle Kelps to counter the Zombot's attack, so you have to use Plant Food to counter the Zombot's attack. Dialogue Intro *'Zomboss:' I beseech you, time-zippers, you must listen to reason! *'Zomboss:' Coherence crumbles! Our eras become nonsensical! *'Zomboss:' Stuff is all jiggy and super whacked-out, like! *'Crazy Dave:' RELEASE THE SQUIRBOS! Outro *'Zomboss:' I am telling the truth, Insane Dave Person! *'Zomboss:' My words are utterly not an attempt to trick you! *'Zomboss:' You cannot re-eat a taco! It is impossible! *'Crazy Dave:' Imp-possible? I HATE IMPS! WITH A PASSION! Gallery MD33-1.1DDA.png|Abusing Power Tiles MD33-1.2DDA.png|By MD33-2DDA.png|By Dung Dinh Anh MD33-3DDA.png|By Dung Dinh Anh MD33DZFF.png|By extreme gameplay.PNG|By Le Song Huy80765 with 11 + shape power tiles and X shape power tiles. Trivia *During the battle with Zombot Tomorrow-tron, one can abuse the power of Power Tiles, since these are regularly provided to the player, and Plant Food is common to the player, allowing the player to spam Plant Food effects against the zombies. **It is because of the plant's low damage output and the Zombot having tons of health. *Crazy Dave references Squirbos in his pre-fight speech. **He also references Imps in his post-fight speech. **He possibly references both Level 5-5 and Bungee Zombie when he says that he hates Imps with a passion, as in the dialogue for Level 5-5, he says that he hates Bungee Zombies with a passion and a vengeance. *Similar to Days 32 and 34, most of the plants the player uses are the plants the player unlocks in the next world. Walkthrough Category:Levels with no flags Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels